


Pumpkins

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [30]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin and Arthur spend their first Halloween together.Written for the Halloween themed Fandot Creativity Night, prompts were "pumpkin carving" and/or "hair problems."





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Are you ready, Skip?" Arthur asked, carrying a box into the rec room of the flat he and Martin shared.

Martin sighed. "Yes, Arthur. Please set the box down."

"Right-o." Arthur set the box down. "Ta da! I got us each a pumpkin. I wasn't sure what sort of tools you wanted to use, so I got us an assortment of tools."

Martin picked up a wire whisk from the box. "A whisk, Arthur? Why would we ever use a whisk when carving pumpkins?"

"Ah, well, I figured if we wanted to make a dalek pumpkin, since daleks have those little whisky things?"

Martin grabbed two large knives and handed one to Arthur. "Please be careful, okay?"

"I will. I'm serious, Martin."

Martin was taken aback; usually Arthur only called him Martin during... _certain_ times. 

"Hang on, Arthur. Uh, why does this pumpkin have a hole in it?" Martin held up the pumpkin in question, after gently removing it from the box.

"Oh, no reason, Skip. Some pumpkins just have holes in them." Arthur beamed.

Martin shrugged and set the pumpkin down. After removing the top part of the pumpkin, he noticed a small little box in the bottom of the pumpkin.

"Arthur, what is that?"

"Oh, well, Skip, maybe you should open it up? Then you'll find out?"

Martin opened up the box and saw a very handsome ring in it. "Uh...Arthur?"

"Oh, Martin, about that. Uh...would you-"

"Yes. Arthur. Yes."

"Oh! Well I didn't even finish what I was going to say, Martin."

"Oh, but I knew what you were going to say, Arthur." Martin said, putting the ring on his finger. "Its gorgeous, much like you,  _fiance."_

Arthur blushed a brilliant shade of pink. "We'll have to celebrate, after we finish carving these pumpkins,  _fiance._ "


End file.
